Pick Pocketing Moments
by andromeda90
Summary: Random drabbles! Slash, Rusty/Linus, some hints of Rusty/Danny thrown in there for kicks....Rusty is a jerk, Danny worries, and Linus finds himself without privacy!
1. Random Snippets

I bring drabbles!! Because I love Rusty and Linus so much!! Well, Linus more than anyone else, actually!!  
Anyways, I had these for a while and finally decided to just go ahead and post them up!! So here they are!! They are just random drabbles!! Enjoy!!  
Pairing: Rusty/Linus, hints of Danny/Rusty

Warnings: Slash!!!

………………………………  
**Nobodies**

"You are a nobody kid."

Linus glared at Rusty, feeling a sudden hatred towards the blond.

"Who do you think you are? My father?" Linus hissed.

"Like you ever listened to him?" Rusty retorted, his infamous smirk still planted on his lips.

Linus really wished he could hit him right then and there, but he knew that Rusty could easily take him down.

"I may be a nobody, but every single person here, even you, is a nobody. We are a bunch of nobodies. That is what we are and what we will always be." Linus growled, before grabbing his jacket and storming out of the room.

They were thieves. They were runaways. They were always on the run, always on the job.

If they wanted to live, they had to be nobodies.

Linus knew that, but the way that Rusty said it, well, Linus was sure he wouldn't be able to see him for a while without wanted to smash his head into the wall.

……………………………

…………………………….

**Gone Forever**  
……………………

Linus laughed, for the first time in many months, he laughed.

His cousins were talking about their own exploits and in what fell like forever, his mind was completely free of Rusty.

He shared a few stories of his life, but for most of the visit he just sat back and enjoyed the atmosphere.

Yes, he felt so much better, his mom was right that he needed to get out.

His mother was always right.

……………..

Linus walked back into his apartment and looked around. There were still signs of Rusty.

Linus hadn't cleaned out, he hadn't done anything but lay in bed and watch TV. He had been angry at life and at Rusty for the past, five months.

He hadn't seen Rusty in the past five months…..

Linus fell himself grin from ear to ear as he turned on the radio and cleaned the apartment.

………………

"_Where were you?"_

"_Just out."_

…………_.._

"_Who were you talking to?"_

"_Danny."_

………………

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Going to see Danny." _

……………_._

"_Does she know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_You know what!"_

"_Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about!"_

"_Oh, don't I?!"_

"_Do you really think we are that stupid?!"_

………………………

Linus smiled, plopping down on the bed, feeling free, finally.

He had no idea where Rusty was and he really didn't care anymore.

He was free.

…………………

………………………………

**Run to the Water**

……………

Linus wasn't expecting anyone.

Actually, he was really surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He was sure that no one knew about his father's house by the beach. It was where he went for some lone time.

For some reason, it didn't surprise him too much that Rusty knew about the house, what surprised him was that Rusty was actually there, outside his door.

"Rusty?"

"Hey, kid, going to invite me in?"

and so Linus knew, his lone time was ruined.

…………………………..

"There is Sally and John, they are our neighbors. They can be a bit intense, but they are nice people overall." Linus explained, motioning over to the red house all the way down the beach.

Rusty looked over and smiled, wind rustling his hair. Both he and Linus were walking barefoot on the sand, enjoying the sunset.

Rusty stopped a few feet away, having just noticed that Linus was no longer with him. He turned around and just watching Linus look at the sunset. Linus had not questioned him and had just allowed Rusty to stay with no explanations.

Linus turned his head and smiled at Rusty, who just smiled back.

…………………………………

Linus was back the next summer.

On the first day, he ran into the water, diving and swimming deeper into the ocean. He needed to be away from land, just for a few minutes. He needed to be free, to be alone.

His father was becoming more demanding. His mother was getting sick.

Everything was falling all around him.

Once he got back to the beach, he saw Rusty, sitting down and watching him.

He didn't question him, he just motioned for Rusty to follow him.

…………………………………….

Rusty had heard the news and knew just where Linus was.

He shook of his sandals and walked up the stairs, into the patio. He could hear the sounds of sobbing and it just broke his heart.

Linus laid in the living room, on one of the sofas. In his hands he clutched a picture frame.

"Linus?" Rusty broke the silence, walking over to sit next to him.

Linus looked up at him, eyes blood red, cheeks tear streaked.

"She's gone." Linus whispered. Rusty just pulled Linus into his arms, unable to do anything but be there.

……………………………………..

It had been a year since he'd last been back to the house by the beach, but he missed the ocean.

"Linus?" Linus turned around from looking at the ocean and smiled at Rusty.

"What are you doing?" Rusty inquired, taking Linus' hand and tugging him closer.

"Just watching the waves." Linus answered, with a smile.

"Come on, let's run to the water!" Linus ran off, laughing towards the ocean.

"Hey!" Rusty cried out, before following after Linus, laughing along.

…………………..

**Cupids Choke-hold**  
……………

Daniel watched as Rusty once again, roped another girl into hooking with him. Danny couldn't understand just why Rusty saw fit to hook up with so many random girls.

He shook his head.

……………………………

Danny sipped his drink, watching the master at work.

Rusty slid into the empty stool next to the red head. She seemed quiet and kind.

She seemed really sweet, the virgin type. She would probably get her heat broken.

Danny hoped Rusty knew what he was doing.

///////////

Danny leaned back and ate some of his fries. He was actually hoping to see Tess walk by the place, but so far he had no luck. However, Rusty was getting himself into some trouble again. This time he was talking up some blond. She was pretty, and Danny could tell from the bubblegum chewing to the pink purse that she was an airhead. She would probably tell her dad and bring trouble.

Danny really hoped that Rusty knew what he was doing.

…………………….

Danny was glaring at his phone. He hadn't heard from Tess, and she said she was going to call him later. No he was not pouting.

Rusty seemed to be having the time of his life, putting the moves on a brunette. She seemed the smart type. However, Danny had yet to see a girl not fall for Rusty's charm. Maybe for the first time, a girl would not fall for Rusty.

Danny really hoped Rusty knew what he was doing.

……………………………

Danny couldn't think of what to get Tess for their anniversary. He needed something special and where in the world was Rusty, who should be helping him.

Rusty was hitting on some raven haired beauty. Danny had to admit that she was breath taking. She seemed the dominant type; definitely not someone who would let a man walk all over her. She could break Rusty.

Danny really hoped Rusty knew what he was doing.

……………………………..

Danny was waiting for Tess to get there. She should be getting off work in the next five minutes.

In the meanwhile he watched as Rusty lapped up attention from his new conquest like an eager puppy.

Danny was amused by just how whipped Rusty was. Of course, Danny had to admit that those baby blue eyes could make anyone into pudding.

"Hey," Tess kissed him on the cheek and settled in the chair next to him. She looked over and watched amused as Rusty pampered Linus.

"Hey, Tess! You are here!" Linus said, slipping into the chair in front of Tess. Rusty sat next to him, arm immediately going around Linus' waist.

Rusty had it bad for Linus, it was nice to know that Rusty was settling down. Linus was a sweet kid.

Danny just hoped Rusty knew what he was doing.

…………………………..

**Catch Your Wave**

………………………..

Linus sighed as he leaned his elbow against the window's ledge. He wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep. It had been a rather tiring day, he had had a test in his psychology class and a test in his forensic science class yesterday. He should be sleeping it off.

however, he couldn't find any rest.

Linus sighed once again, and leaned his head against the window pane, eyes closing.

he had thought he was over stupid crushes. He should have gotten over it. He was sure everyone grew a crush on Rusty at first meeting. He should have gotten over it as everyone else did. However, there he was, dreaming about Rusty.

Linus couldn't help himself and sighed….for the umpteenth time that night.

……………………..

Linus chewed on the pen as he tried to solve the problems from the book. He really needed to get more sleep or his grades will start slipping and that was never good.

he had been pick pocketing again. He had stayed away from big jobs, which made his parents ecstatic for some reason. His mother, well, she always wanted him to finish school. His father, he didn't understand his father and he was beginning to resigned himself to that.

"Hey, kid." Rusty said, sitting down in front of him, settling down a tray of food on the table.

Linus looked up and felt his breath be taken away, once again. For some reason, he fell hard all over again. It was not good.

"Rusty." Linus greeted him with a nod, before going back to his work.

"That's all I get after weeks of not seeing eachother?" Rusty picked up a fry and watched with amusement as Linus rolled his eyes and looked back up at him.

"What do you want?" Linus asked him, getting down to business. Rusty could tell something was bothering the kid, and decided to figure out. Maybe he could get a date out of it.

"Nothing, just checking up on you. Wanting to spend time with an old friend, is that a crime?" Rusty smirked.

"Hmm, we are not friends." Linus replied, picking up his books and stuffing them into his bag.

"I have class," Linus went on, standing up, grabbing a fry, before heading out.

Rusty frowned, wondering if he had just been stood up and denied.

………………..

"So, you sure taking your schooling very seriously this time," rusty mused, looking up Linus who was coming in from school. Rusty was sprawled on the sofa, flipping through one of Linus' books.

"Rusty, why are you here?" Linus groaned, dropping his bag on the floor and going to the kitchen to make something to eat. He was sure something would go wrong, something always went wrong.

……………………..

…………………..  
The End

The ya go, my contribution to the Rusty/Linus pairing……because I'm not that good of a writer to try to write something other than a drabble for them….hahaha, anyways! Review and tell me what you think, k? Happy holidays to you all!!! Much love!!


	2. It finds You, When you Stop Looking

Linus sighed as he leaned his elbow against the window's ledge. He wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep. It had been a rather tiring day, he had had a test in his psychology class and a test in his forensic science class yesterday. He should be sleeping it off.

However, he couldn't find any rest.

Linus sighed once again, and leaned his head against the window pane, eyes closing.

He had thought he was over stupid crushes. He should have gotten over it. He was sure everyone grew a crush on Rusty at first meeting. He should have gotten over it as everyone else did. However, there he was, dreaming about Rusty.

Linus couldn't help himself and sighed….for the umpteenth time that night.

…..

Linus chewed on the pen as he tried to solve the problems from the book. He really needed to get more sleep or his grades will start slipping and that was never good.

He had been pick pocketing again. He had stayed away from big jobs, which made his parents ecstatic for some reason. His mother, well, she always wanted him to finish school. His father, he didn't understand his father and he was beginning to resigned himself to that.

"Hey, kid." Rusty said, sitting down in front of him, settling down a tray of food on the table.

Linus looked up and felt his breath be taken away, once again. For some reason, he fell hard all over again. It was not good.

"Rusty." Linus greeted him with a nod, before going back to his work.

"That's all I get after weeks of not seeing each other?" Rusty picked up a fry and watched with amusement as Linus rolled his eyes and looked back up at him.

"What do you want?" Linus asked him, getting down to business. Rusty could tell something was bothering the kid, and decided to figure out. Maybe he could get a date out of it.

"Nothing, just checking up on you. Wanting to spend time with an old friend, is that a crime?" Rusty smirked.

"Hmm, we are not friends." Linus replied, picking up his books and stuffing them into his bag.

"I have class," Linus went on, standing up, grabbing a fry, before heading out.

Rusty frowned, wondering if he had just been stood up and denied.

…..

"So, you sure taking your schooling very seriously this time," rusty mused, looking up Linus who was coming in from school. Rusty was sprawled on the sofa, flipping through one of Linus' books.

"Rusty, why are you here?" Linus groaned, dropping his bag on the floor and going to the kitchen to make something to eat. He was sure something would go wrong, something always went wrong.

"Like I told you earlier, I just wanted to spend time with a old friend!" Rusty grinned, putting the book down.

"Yeah, and I'm on the way to that old friend of yours?" Linus snorted, taking out some pasta. He felt like making spaghetti.  
"Maybe," Rusty swung his legs down and sat up.

"You staying for dinner?" Linus asked, in order to know how much to make.

"If you are inviting me to." Rusty grinned, causing Linus to sigh and nod.  
"Make yourself at home." Linus sighed, emerging himself into the cooking.  
Rusty smiled, standing up and going over to watch Linus cook away. Linus felt eyes on him and looked up.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing, just looking at you." Rusty stated.

"Can you not?" Linus pouted, shifting nervously.

Rusty laughed and went to watch TV.

* * *

Linus rushed into the apartment, managing to pick up the phone on time.  
"Hello?"

"Linus!"  
"Danny?" Linus asked, confused as to why the other was calling.

"How are you kid?"  
"Fine, how are you and Tess?"

"Great! Just calling to ask if you have seen Rusty lately?" Danny asked, a bit worriedly.  
Linus frowned and thought about it.

"Last time I saw him was two days ago, why?" Linus asked.  
"I've been trying to reach him, but he is not answering me." Danny sighed.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything from him, alright?" Linus proposed.  
"Thanks Linus," Danny smiled, before hanging up.

"You! I hate you!" Linus huffed, turning to look at Rusty who was just walking into the apartment.

"I don't like lying to Danny," Linus sighed, while Rusty just shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll call him later, alright?" Rusty rolled his eyes at Linus antics.  
"Fine, fine," Linus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Now, I came to drag you to eat!" Rusty said, snatching Linus' wrist and dragging him out.  
"wait! What?" Linus cried out, while Rusty just smiled.

* * *

Linus stopped denying that Rusty was his boyfriend.  
"So, your boyfriend dropped you off today, huh?" his friend enquired, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah….he took me to breakfast." Linus muttered, shifting nervously.

"So, how much older is he than you, anyways?" she asked him.

"Oh, about seven years." Linus shrugged while the other just grinned.

* * *

"Danny called to inform us about the baby shower," Rusty said as he walked into the living room, smiling as Linus looked up from his workbook.

"Oh! That's great!" Linus cried out excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"You sure are excited about the baby, huh?" Rusty laughed, going over to pull the workbook away from Linus.

"Hey!" Linus cried out, reaching for it.

"I know you are done with your homework and are actually getting ahead, which no one in their right mind does." Rusty shook his head, laughing as Linus stood up, trying to reach the workbook.

"I take my studies seriously." Linus huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, pouting.

"I know, but right now, we have to go and find a gift for the baby!" Rusty stated, watching as Linus suddenly forgot all about school and began spouting things about babies.

"Come on." Rusty said fondly, leading Linus out of the apartment.


	3. Linus hated being the Youngest

"I don't fit in that tight space! It's too small!" The twins cried out at the same time from their spot on Danny's bed.  
"Yes, we are going to need someone tiny!" Basher stated, pacing back and forth.

"Where is Yao when you need him." Rusty groaned, leaning over to look at the screen that Danny was looking at.

"Hey guys, sorry took so long," Linus said as he walked in with a tray full of snacks.

Suddenly everyone turned to look at Linus with the same smirk. Linus looked at everyone, eyes widening and paling.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he squeaked, while Rusty strode over and wrapped an arm around Linus shoulders.

"Don't worry, we have complete faith that you can do this." Rusty said, causing Linus to sigh because he just knew there was no way out of it.

"What exactly is it, that I will be doing?" Linus stated, causing the others to clap and hollered excitedly.

* * *

Linus hated being the youngest of the group. He really did. Usually this type of things were left for Yao to do, but Yao was not around because he went to visit his grandma.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Rusty muttered into his ear, placing a quick kiss on Linus' cheek. Linus nodded before grabbing unto the edge of the panel and pulling himself up.

He was to sneak in through the small gap between the window of the second floor and the door of the third floor, that gap would lead to the inside of the building, which then Linus would have to open the door for the others to come in. He really didn't understand why they were going to steal the big Alcott Trophy. Of course, they would just tell him that he was too young and Rusty would mess up his hair and walk him back home.

Just because he was in third grade and the others were in fifth grade and up. It really was not fair.

He huffed as he walked quietly over the wall, before jumping onto the tree and climbing to the window ledge. He swung up and into the little tunnel, finding himself squished tightly, but luckily still being able to move.

He sighed in relief once he made it inside the building. He stopped there for a few minutes, catching his breath and making sure that no one was around.

"Linus?" it was Rusty, checking up on him through their walkie talkie.

"I'm in, going to open the door now." Linus muttered back, quickly rushing to let the rest in.

"Told you, you could do it." Rusty said, once he made it inside, taking Linus' hand and dragging him along.

One thing was for sure, that Rusty wouldn't place Linus in a situation that was way too dangerous.

Everyone knew that Linus was off limits for such jobs, and Linus knew that this was the most risky thing he had done since he had joined the group.

Actually, since Rusty pushed him forcefully into the group.

* * *

"We made and thanks to you, Linus! If we would have known you had such skills, we would be using you for such jobs more often!" one of the twins said, smacking him on the back and laughing happily.

"No we wouldn't." Rusty stated, rolling his eyes before taking Linus by the hand and tugging him along.

"Come, I'll walk you home." Rusty said, while the others stayed in Danny's room to celebrate.

"I would ask if you have a lot of homework, but I know you are already done with it all." Rusty mused, causing Linus to flush and nod.  
"Of course, I have to." Linus sighed, shrugging.

"Don't worry Linus, when we are older, we'll run away and you won't have to deal with your father." Rusty stated, causing Linus to laugh.

"And I know how much you love your mom, so she can come with us too!" Rusty nodded determinedly.

"I think my mom knows that I sneak out to hang out with you guys." Linus sighed, having reached the back wall to his house.

"That is why I love your mom, she is cool." Rusty grinned, placing a quick kiss to Linus' cheek, before helping him over the wall.

"Good night Linus." Rusty muttered on his side of the wall.

"See you at school Rusty." Linus muttered from the other side, before rushing to climb up to his room.

* * *

"Your father is really proud of you, I told him how your got a perfect score on your paper you did on Julius Caesar," Linus' mom stated, as she drove Linus to school.

"I am glad." Linus flushed, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Just make sure to be careful at night, alright?" his mom shot him a stern look.

"I know mom, I am fine." Linus said, taking off his seat belt and kissing his mom on the cheek, before rushing out of the car.

"Call if you need someone to pick you up!" his mom called after him.

"I will!" Linus called back, rushing into the hallway and ending up bumping into someone.

"Watch it!"

Linus looked into Terry's eyes and winced.  
"Sorry about that."

Terry huffed and dusted himself off.

"Don't mind him Linus, Terry just being his jerk self." Rusty was suddenly there, dragging Linus away and glaring at Terry. Terry just glared back.

"You running late today." Rusty frowned, stopping and looking at Linus, worriedly.

"My father had a business meeting that he forgot to tell my mother off, and so we had to take the other car, but that one did not have gas and so we had to take the other one and it was just a lot of rushing about trying to get here on time." Linus huffed, causing Rusty to laugh and just pull him close.

"Let me know next time, eh? You know I worry about you." Rusty sighed, leading Linus to his first class.

"I know, and I will next time, I'll see during recess." Linus smiled, before slipping into his classroom.  
Rusty grinned and rush to his own class, sitting right next to Danny just in time.

They both grinned at each other and shared their special handshake, before turning to listen to the teacher.


End file.
